


µ's year eve

by kimizomi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU muse, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Humor, New Year's Eve, just an annual festive crack fic, sorry for slight ooc-ness if u spot them, there might be some dirty jokes im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimizomi/pseuds/kimizomi
Summary: New Year’s Eve isn’t what it always seems. No one realises the heartbreak, the loneliness, the fear, the rejection and the longing. On New Year’s Eve, five couples find out how to get through that before the clock strikes 12. It’s really not that serious though, folks.





	µ's year eve

**Author's Note:**

> Just an obligatory festive crack fic. May make some references to my christmas crack fic last year titled µ's, actually. :p Happy New Year <3

** December 31st.  **

 

THE HEARTBREAK 1/4 

Ayase Eli has never been alone on New Year’s Eve ever since she started seeing people. By saying so, it must mean that she is a huge catch. It’s true though, she is a sight for sore eyes. A quarter-Russian with glistening long blonde locks (not to be confused with Rapunzel) and icy blue eyes that seem to pierce into the hearts of many girls, (and even guys, but Eli’s eyes are for girls and girls only), she is the greatest catch in this dull and desolate world. However, this year, she finds herself cold, alone and engaged not to anyone, but in a phone argument with her ex-girlfriend. 

_ “All you women are so disappointing!” _

_   "You shouldn’t have done that!”  _

_" I have been nothing but considerate and loving!”  _

_ “Don’t bother, I don’t want to see you again!”  _

The silence on the other end of the phone should be a sign that the heated conversation has come to an end, but Eli still held it over her ear for a few seconds, as she stepped into the lift of her apartment. Finally, she let out a sigh as she ended the call and flung her phone onto the ground. 

“I will never date a purple-haired woman again!” She yelled out in frustration as she mashed her finger against the lift button. 

“I’m not gonna fall for a blonde woman again!” Another voice appeared from around her. 

“Huh?” Eli muttered. She turned around to see that there was another woman in the lift beside her, and she might have been too absorbed in her phone conversation that she didn’t realise that she had entered at the same time as well.

As she looked down at the ground, she saw that there was another phone being thrown onto the ground beside hers. Before either of them had time to react, there was a loud thud in the lift, and everything became pitch black. 

 

THE LONELINESS 1/4

 “Hanayo-chan! Feel free to join us whenever you want to!” A group of college girls waved out to Hanayo, as they stepped onto the ice rink. 

“I-It’s okay, I’ll sit here and watch you all.” The bespectacled college student said meekly as she sat on the stands before the crowded ice rink. She hugged her arms to herself, and whispered, “I can’t even ice skate, I’ll just be a burden…”

Hanayo stared back at the crowd on the ice rink. There were many couples there—of course, as they skated together so lovingly with their hands clasped tightly, their adoring laughters projected into the atmosphere for everyone to hear. Her friends were scattered about the ice rink, skating around so professionally that even others stopped to stare in awe. Hanayo lowered her head, and forced a weak smile. If she joined them, she would just be dragging them down and ruining the New Years’ Eve mood. She inhaled the cold hair, and let out another sigh. Hanayo was grateful that her college classmates were kind enough to ask her out together, but the shy, soft-spoken side of her felt a little unnerved to be apart of a social event. Staying like this and watching others; this was more of her thing. 

“Snowball onigiri, nya!” 

_Onigiri…?_ Hanayo turned to her side to see a girl with a messy orange bob and a cat hairband over her hair. She was holding a basket of neatly packed onigiris in her hand, and with the way she was dressed like the other ice skating crew here, she was probably selling the onigiris to the people in the stand as part of her job. 

And Hanayo thought that the girl was the most adorable person she has seen in her life. She didn’t realise she was so transfixed by the sight that when she blinked again, the girl wasn’t there anymore. _Ehh? Was it just an illusion?_

“NYA!” 

Suddenly, a pair of hands with a glistening round onigiri surfaced right in front of her eyes, and Hanayo let out a yelp, only to cover her mouth as soon as possible to prevent herself from attracting attention. She quickly whipped her her head around, only to face the most adorable person. 

The most adorable person tilted her head and gave a cat-like smile, while holding out the onigiri in her hand. “Snowball onigiri for you?” 

 

THE FEAR 1/4

Nico unclenched her fists once she felt her breathing come back to normal. She bent over the bathroom sink, and washed her sweat-ridden face. The more she scrubbed her face, the more she felt agitated again. _If only she could rub off all the nerves and bad triggers to her memories._ But this wasn’t the time to get agitated again—not after a bout of panic attack. Yazawa Nico was no stranger to the occurrences of panic attacks, ever since that incident exactly one year ago. As she finished washing her face, she stared back at the reflection of herself in the mirror. She blinked once, twice, and the headlines began to flash before her eyes. 

_“New Year’s Eve more like New Year’s Eeek! Rising idol Yazawa Nico’s disastrous performance on New Years’ Eve almost wants to make you believe that there is no hope for the new year. GET NII-ED!”_

Ever since then, there were many #GetNIIED hashtags on social media, and they even trended for a few weeks. Nico knew that being an idol wasn’t easy, and while it was easy to win the hearts of the audience, it was also just as easy to be shamed for simple mistakes like messing up her high notes and forgetting her lyrics. The backlash made her extremely insecure and as such, her life as an idol has never been the same again. While she did continue to produce singles and an EP album after the New Year’s Eve disaster, she did see a significant drop in her sales, and a large increase in the amount of #GETNIIED hashtags. This year, after much prodding from her manager, she decided to finally perform a live performance for this year’s New Year’s Eve performance. “It would be the best time to redeem yourself,” her manager said, but Nico wasn’t anyconfident about that. 

_Knock knock knock._

Nico’s thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on the bathroom door, and she could feel the panic rise in her chest again. She couldn’t let anyone else see her like this. 

“W-Wai—”

However before she could get her word out, the sound of footsteps nearing her was enough to let her know that it was too late.

“Yazawa Nico-san? You need to get hair and makeup don—”

“Don’t you have the decency to wait outside while I get the door for you?!” Nico immediately snapped, her teeth seething with anger. However, when she turned to look at the person in the bathroom, she halted her speech and closed her mouth. 

There, in front of her, was quite possibly the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. She was only wearing a simple black sweater and a pair of grey sweatpants, but her fiery red hair and glistening upturned violet eyes were so striking, that Nico felt guilty for shouting at her. 

“This is a toilet, you know. Anyone is allowed to come in.” The redhead twirled her hair, and looked at Nico with some sort of unbothered expression in her face. 

It was then that Nico realised such a beauty could also possess such snark. “Tch, it’s an idol in here you know! An idol needs her privacy!” 

“Ewugh? Who do you think you are?” The redhead snapped back. 

_Who do you think you are…_ Nico stared at the ground, as all the bad thoughts became flooding back.  

“So? Why were you crying?” 

 

THE REJECTION 1/4

_“I’m sorry, but you father doesn’t have much time left. It’s best that you stay with him tonight, for as long as he can keep himself up.”_

Sonoda Umi had no idea how long she had been crying for after she heard the phone call from the doctor at the hospital. She had no idea whether she had left a trail of tears all the way from her apartment, to the hospital that she just reached. All she knew is that she wanted to be there for her father for his last few hours—minutes even, even though she understood that her father doesn’t regard her as a daughter anymore. 

The moment she reached the outside of her father’s ICU, she lifted her palm up to knock on the door, but with trembling hands and even lips, she couldn’t will herself to do it. She could take the harsh words from her father, but she couldn’t take the sight of seeing her own loved one in so much pain. 

Umi decided that she should just do it. There wasn’t much time left, and on this New Year’s Eve, she was determined to see her father for the last time, no matter how much pain it would take. Instead of knocking, she simply held a firm grip over the doorknob, and turned it. Before she could fully open the door however, it was already open from inside and she found herself standing in front of a seemingly unfamiliar nurse. 

“I’m very sorry Sonoda-san, but your father isn’t in a condition to see you now.” 

Her voice was so soft and kind when she said that. To add it on, her round amber eyes were full of mirth and gentleness that it couldn’t seem that such a harsh rejection in that sentence had been laid upon Umi. 

 

THE LONGING 1/4

Kousaka Honoka was known as the most cheerful and outgoing person in her college. It was such a well known fact that she was even the poster girl for her performing arts degree, and many other freshmen admitted to joining that course because they wanted to be just as genki as her. 

But nobody knows that when Honoka is alone in her dorm room (with the poster girl privileges she managed to have the superior dorm room just for herself), her nightly routine consists of crying to shojo anime while stuffing her face with bread, as well as occasionally scrolling through her dating app called LoveLez to find a perfect match to fulfil her need for a significant other. 

It’s true, Honoka was thirsty for someone to do lewd things, like holding hands and eating each other’s… Bread. 

The need was especially high tonight, since it was New Year’s Eve, and she wanted to just experience a New Year’s kiss with someone. The more she continued to mindlessly scroll through her dating app, the more she was about to snooze off. It wasn’t that she had high expectations or anything, but the girls on there just didn’t appeal to her as much, no matter how beautiful or fun they appeared to be from their profile pictures. She just needed someone who was more like….

 

 

> Kira Tsubasa, Age 21. 
> 
> _Charming Points: Forehead, Winks, Mouth (TO SING, but can perform other things ;))_

Honoka swiped right. And thankfully, the person named Tsubasa actually did too, making it a match.

_Ding._

The moment the match was made, a message notification came in. Honoka immediately went to the message screen, and in there in its glory was the message from Tsubasa. 

**Kira Tsubasa:** Good evening. ;) I’m glad you decided that I’m worthy enough to be swiped right. ;) May we chat on this lovely New Year’s Eve? ;)  

* * *

 

THE HEARTBREAK 2/4

When the lights came back on, Eli found herself lying on top of something soft and comfortable. She rubbed her eyes, and pressed herself up slowly, only to hear a huge yelp. As she stared on whatever that she pressed on, she found herself slowly fading out into existence. 

The soft and comfortable thing was actually the other woman’s pair of rather… Shapely boobs. 

“Mou, watch where your hands are!” The purple-haired below her frowned, as she wrapped her arms around her chest, only to emphasise the figure more.

For that split second, Eli realised just how beautiful that woman was, with doll-like turquoise eyes that were so mesmerising. Eli then found herself growing red, and she quickly turned away. 

“Hmph, it makes it worse that you’re blonde!” 

Eli felt the attack, and she quickly whipped her head to face the purple-haired, who had already sat up. Even though she was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that the long purple locks was disturbing and she found her defensive side settling in. “Hey, what’s this hate against blonde girls!” 

“They are heartbreakers!” 

“Well,” Eli stood up, in an attempt to assert her dominance, “Purple-haired women are liars!” 

“Liars?” The purple-haired challenged, as she stood up just as well. “I was the most faithful person ever in my relationship!” 

“K-kawaii…” Eli found herself muttering, as she saw how the purple-haired was slightly shorter. Her ex girlfriend was the same height as her, and seeing another attractive woman shorter than her was interesting. However, the purple hair still irked her a lot. 

“Kawaii? Of course I’m cute, ya!”

She has a kansai accent. _That’s heckin’ adorabe…_ Eli thought to herself. She quickly shook her head. This wasn’t the time to be deceived by someone’s charms. 

“So? Being faithful is one thing. But knowing that you like purple-haired women and going ahead to dye your hair is betrayal! Kanan really had the nerve to do that!” Eli exclaimed, feeling the frustration coming back to her. 

“At least she didn’t cheat on you like Mari-cchi did!” The purple-haired shouted. 

“You don’t understand! Dyeing your hair blue when it was originally purple is just as good as cheating!” Eli retorted. She felt herself heating up, and she went up to wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead. The amount of sweat that lingered on her fingers was shocking, and she looked at the lift display that had started to show an error signal. 

“Um, I think we’re stuck in this lift…” Eli said. 

The purple-haired on the other hand, began to take out her sweater, leaving her standing in just a simple black singlet. “I know this looks like the start of a lewd film, but it’s really hot, ya.” 

Eli licked her lips, as she took a few slow steps towards the purple-haired. Without much thought, she trailed her fingers across the woman’s bare shoulder, and whispered, “no, you’re hot.” 

 

THE LONELINESS 2/4

“S-snow ball onigiri…” Hanayo smiled shyly. “How much is it?” 

“It’s free if you come ice skate with me!” The orange-haired girl exclaimed, her eyes brimming with anticipation.  
This girl was so hyper, that it reminded Hanayo of her college friends. However, there was something about her that made Hanayo actually feel comfortable, rather than intimidated and alone. 

“B-but but, I can’t ice skate…” She said, lowering her head regretfully. 

“It’s okay nya! I can teach you!” The orange-haired hopped on the spot excitedly. 

“T-teach me?” Hanayo whispered. She chewed on her lips, muttering softly, “but I’ll just be a burden…” 

“LET’S GO NYA!” Suddenly, Hanayo felt herself being pulled out of her seat, the girl’s hands clasped tightly with hers. 

“S-Someone save me!” Hanayo exclaimed, as the girl led her out of the stands. As forceful as it was though, Hanayo couldn’t deny how bashful she was feeling inside with the contact she was having with the girl. 

 

THE FEAR 2/4

“W-who said I was crying? Hmph!” Nico folded her arms, and looked away indignantly. 

“You were. I saw you.” The redhead replied, as a matter-of-factly. 

“What are you, a stalker?” 

The redhead sighed, and held up the lanyard up to her eye level. “I’m Nishikino Maki, your hair and makeup artist for your performance today.” 

“Ehh? You?” Nico stared at her up and down. “I’ve never seen you around the makeup department before.” 

“Eh…. Ewugh…” Maki looked taken aback, as she began to twirl her finger with the ends of her red hair. 

“Hm? So shy all of a sudden?” A sly smile crept up Nico’s face, as she began to tiptoe across to the girl, completely forgetting all the nerves she had felt before. 

“Mou!” Maki pouted. “It’s not like I volunteered to be your make up artist just for today because I am a big fan of you or anything, Nico-chan!” As soon as she said that, Maki cupped her mouth, her eyes wide in embarrassment. 

“B-big fan?” Nico stopped in her tracks, her gaze turning hard and distant. _She still had a fan who would do such things to see her after last year’s big flop of a performance?_

“Ugh, whatever! It’s stupid standing here in the bathroom! You need to get your hair and makeup done!” Maki turned around to leave the bathroom with quick, hurried steps, leaving Nico in a daze behind. 

 

THE REJECTION 2/4

“He still doesn’t want to see me? Even when it might be his last night?” Umi stared at the ground, helpless and dejected. 

“I’m very sorry, Sonoda-san.” 

Suddenly, Umi felt herself being embraced. She let out a gasp, as the nurse was wrapping her up in her arms, and she could feel the heat rushing up to her cheeks. Was a nurse she wan’t familiar with allowed to be this… Touchy? And for the most part, any simple physical contact with a girl just made it hard for the very-gay Umi to function properly, which contributed to her uncontrollable racing heartbeat. 

“This hug is from him. He told me to give you one.” 

“T-T-That’s incestuous.” 

“Eh?” The nurse’s voice grew to at least a pitch higher, as she stared back at a very flustered Umi. 

“I… I mean…” Umi wrapped her hands to herself, wondering why the hell did she say such a thing. “I mean… That hug was so nice it made me feel so shameless…. And knowing it’s an indirect hug from oto-san…” 

“S-Sonoda-sa—”

“…Then again oto-san isn’t my biological dad and I’m his adopted daughter, so maybe it’s not that incestuous…” 

“Sonoda-san…” 

“And anyway he also disowned me somehow because he couldn’t accept that I’m a lesbian and—”

“SONODA-SAN!” 

“Ehh?” Umi quickly snapped out of her ramble, as she found herself staring at kind, gentle amber eyes. 

“Sonoda-san, breathe.” The nurse placed her hand on Umi’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Shall we go to a more private place to ease your mind?” 

“H-Hai…” Umi complied, taking in deep breaths to ease herself. 

 

THE LONGING 2/4

**Kira Tsubasa:** Good evening. ;) I’m glad you decided that I’m worthy enough to be swiped right. ;) May we chat on this lovely New Year’s Eve? ;)

That was a lot of winks in a sentence. And Honoka was sure charmed by that. 

**Kousaka Honoka** : how about you wink for me in real life ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Kira Tsubasa:** I’m sorry, ;) but meeting up in real life is going too fast. ;) Might I suggest that we chat a bit more over here? ;) 

Honoka pouted to herself at her futile attempt at flirting—she thought it was a very good flirting line though. 

**Kousaka Honoka:** Σ(￣ロ￣lll) fine… so what do we talk about

**Kira Tsubasa:** Let’s see… ;) I like to start my conversations by asking this question. ;)

**Kira Tsubasa:** If you were to be a stripper, ;) what would your stripper name be? ;) ;) 

This was easy. Honoka was pretty sure that when she came out of her mother’s womb, she had already decided this name if it weren’t for the whole parents-naming-their-children convention. 

**Kousaka Honoka:** hornyka cucksaka dayo! 

**Kira Tsubasa:**

**Kira Tsubasa:**!! ;) ;) !!!! 

**Kira Tsubasa:** I WANT TO MEET YOU IN REAL LIFE ;) ;) 

**Kousaka Honoka:** ehhh isn't that too soon? :0 

**Kira Tsubasa:** You have the best stripper name ;) I have ever encountered ;) So I’ll change the rules it’s time to meet you now! ;) 

**Kousaka Honoka:** okay!!! :D but where

**_Kira Tsubasa is now offline._ **

Honoka stared at her unread question, and looked blankly into the television screen that was playing her shojo anime. In times like this, what would a girl in a shojo anime do? 

* * *

THE HEARTBREAK 3/4

And so it was indeed the start of a lewd film. 

With lots of hair pulling.

Eli and the purple-haired were lying on the lift floor, seemingly engaged in a rather rough scuffle. 

“Oh my god can you just bun up your hair or something! I can’t concentrate on kissing you when all I see is your strand of purple hair in my line of sight!” Eli yelled, as she dug her fingers into the purple-haired’s hair. 

The purple-haired was just as strong, as she exerted all of her strength into taking out the blonde’s hands from her mass of purple hair. “You’re lying, because all you see are my boobs actually! Stop making my hair such a big deal, blonde cheater!” 

The blonde then flipped the purple-haired over, such that she was now on top of her. “Stop calling me a cheater! I’m not your ex girlfriend!” 

However, with all the force the purple-haired had summoned up, she managed to also flip over Eli and even straddled her into place so that the blonde wouldn’t be able to escape. “And I’m not ya ex too! So stop telling me to hide my hair!” 

“B—”

Before Eli had time to argue, her words were interrupted by firm lips pressing onto hers. At first, it was forceful. But gradually the kiss became gentler, and Eli found herself kissing back. She has always been on top when kissing someone, but now, letting an insanely attractive woman (minus the purple hair) take the lead was something so exhilarating and it has come to a point where she would even lay herself as a rug on the ground for the purple-haired to step on. 

The purple-haired began to run her lips down Eli’s neck, and Eli let out small excited gasps when she started to suck on it. In return, Eli did the same. She could taste the saltiness on her skin, probably from sweat because of the heat in the broken down elevator, but also because of how they were so incredibly close together that it made it extra warm. 

Eli’s head was so caught up in this dizzying yet electrifying feeling, and there was no telling how much this would escalate to, but she was ready for anything that would come _(come… if you know what I mean)_

“H—Hey… W-what is your name?” Eli asked, in between staggered breaths. 

“You can call me Nozomi when you climax,” was the only sly response Nozomi gave back before continuing to graze her lips over Eli’s. 

 

THE LONELINESS 3/4

When people who have no experience with ice skating start out ice skating for the first time, the first thing that would happen when they stepped onto the ice rink would be to slip and fall on the cold, hard, ice. Hanayo was worried about that, but with the gentle aid of the cat-like girl holding on to her so tightly, that has never happened, and she was both proud of herself and also so euphoric at holding a girl’s hand so boldly in a crowded place like the ice rink. Then again, most people were holding each other’s hands, so it wasn’t that special either. _How could she make it special then…_

“What’s your name?” 

“Huh?” Hanayo answered, not quite able to catch what the orange-haired said because of the amount of noise going on in the ice rink. 

They stopped in the middle, and Hanayo found herself standing right in front of her. The orange-haired smiled and breathed out a cold smoke of air. “What’s your name!” 

“O-oh…” Hanayo smiled shyly. “My name is Koizumi Hanayo but you can call m—”

“Kayo-chin!” 

“Ehh?” Hanayo looked back, alarmed. _Was that a nickname for her?_

“Heheh, Kayo-chin it shall be then, nya!” The orange-haired was hopping on her skates enthusiastically, and Hanayo wondered how she could balance like that. Whatever it was, her hand was still holding hers so she was safe. 

“I’m Hoshizora Rin!” 

Hanako squeezed her eyes shut, as she decided to call her new friend with an informal nickname too. “R-Rin-c-chan…”

“NYA!!!!” Rin immediately engulfed Hanayo into a hug, and this excitement was too much for the bespectacled girl to take that she felt herself loosing balance, and falling backwards. 

“D-D-DAREKA TASU-OOOOOF!” 

And her body hit the cold, hard ground. Just as predicted. But what she didn’t predict was for her to fall down, and be kissed by someone on top of her. Her back was cold, but her lips were warmed up by Rin and Hanayo thought: this is special. 

 

THE FEAR 3/4

Back in the hair and make-up room, Nico was sitting still, as she let Maki do her makeup. The silence and tension after their bathroom encounter was so unnerving, and nobody dared to speak up. All of a sudden, Nico felt a sharp stab to her eyelids, and she made the first sound between the both of them.

“OW!” 

“Eweugh?! S-Sorry…” Maki quietly said. 

Nico quickly looked at the mirror in front of her and even if she tried to be nice, she knew she couldn’t lie about it. The makeup was an absolute disaster. Her eyes looked like they had been punched with the harsh reality of her idol career, and her hair wasn’t any better. 

“Oi big fan of me, do you not know how to do make-up at all?” Nico said, as she began to use a piece of makeup wipes to wipe away some—if not, most, of the uneven makeup on her face. 

“I—I know what I’m doing!” Maki retorted, as she continued to dip her makeup brush into the blush powder. However, instead of lightly dabbing the brush into the powder, she was circling it, as if stirring soup. The more Nico watched the powder turn into crusts with that motion, the more she felt a piece of her heart wither on the inside. 

“Stop!” Nico yelled, as she took the blush from Maki. “It’s nice to lie about your makeup skills just to get closer to me, but it’s not nice to ruin my cute face!” 

As if that sentence has triggered something in Maki, she quickly bit on her lip, as she leaned in close to Nico. “What if I did want to ruin your face, Nico-chan?” 

“Ehh?” Nico stared back, wondering what the hell the weird but crazily attractive fangirl was doing coming so close to her like that. 

“Give all your Nico-Nico-Nii to Maki Maki Me,” was all Maki said, before closing the gap by pressing her lips onto Nico’s. 

** #GETNIIED  **

 

THE REJECTION 3/4

When Umi went into a private place with the nurse, she wasn’t expecting the on-call room. It seemed… Too private for a private place, because from dramas she watched, two people who are alone in there always ends up making out. However, what she didn’t expect was to sit beside the nurse on the couch folding paper cranes. 

“Writing well wishes and folding paper cranes are most relaxing things to do and gift to your loved ones~” The nurse said, in an all-too-friendly manner which made Umi nervous. 

“Y-yeah…” Umi replied, as she folded her own blue crane of her own. 

“Oh by the way, I’m Minami Kotori, heheh.” The nurse said. 

“Kotori…” Umi mouthed, as she held a paper crane in her hand. “Bird…” 

“Hai!” Kotori chirped happily, lifting up a completed paper crane of her own. “Birds give me such a nice sense of assurance, so that’s why I’m happy my name means that too!” 

“That’s nice.” Umi found herself smiling, as she too, completed a paper crane. 

The both of them sat in silence for a while folding as many paper cranes as they could. Umi wished the silence could be broken, that she even wrote it down in one of the cranes. Then again, what kind of wish was that? Kotori was just a nurse, and to think of being something more than that was just… 

“Neh, Sonoda-san.”

“You can call me Umi.” Umi quickly said, and the moment she said that, she wrote down on another crane wishing she wasn’t this impulsive.

“Heheh, Umi-chan then.” Kotori smiled. “Umi-chan, I’m sorry about your father.” 

“It’s okay.” Umi lowered her head, staring at the fingers with the origami paper in her hand. 

Suddenly, the sight of a folded paper heart occupied her line of sight. 

“But it’s okay, I’m sure he loves you still!” 

Umi accepted the folded paper heart, and looked up to see the adorable nurse smiling back at her. 

“T-That’s incestuous…” Umi said, seeing how the nurse offered her a heart but the context was actually based on her father. 

“Mou, Umi-chan…” The nurse pouted. “How about if I give you another heart but it’s solely just from me? Heheh.” 

Without thinking, Umi immediately placed her hand over Kotori’s chest, feeling the lump on the material of her hospital scrub. All too soon, she regretted what her gay hands had done, but that didn’t stop her from saying, “I want your heart from here”. 

And so, just like all the couples who were in hospital on-call rooms in television dramas, Kotori and Umi did the same thing. 

 

THE LONGING 3/4

Tsubasa was such an idiot. Truly she was. She was so excited to meet this Honoka girl that she ran out of house with a dead phone, and 0 idea on where she could meet the girl. The city was bustling and full of life, but Tsubasa was dead inside. ;) She stopped in her tracks, and began to recall whatever she knew about the Honoka girl before moving on to her next step.

From her pictures, Honoka liked bread, and she even had a picture of a shojo anime DVD she had.She grunted and stomped her foot on the ground. _How would that help her in anyway?_ As such, she knew that her chance to meet her this New Year’s Eve was limited, and resorted to walking over to the city centre, where the grand stage for the New Year’s Eve countdown performance would begin. 

What would a girl in a shojo anime do? Have a piece of bread in her mouth, and run at full speed. That’s exactly what Honoka did. She had no idea where to meet the girl, but as long as she did what she was doing now, she believed that anything would be possible. It has been proven right in all the shojo anime she watched anyway. Except this one anime called Zombieland Saga—it didn’t really go well for the main character. Then again, Honoka wasn’t one to give up. 

* * *

THE HEARTBREAK 4/4

  _N-NOZOMI!”_

_“Elichhi!”_

At the same time the both of them yelled out each other’s name (for obvious reasons), the lights flickered again in the lift, and suddenly the two, exhausted women found the ventilation coming back. 

“B-Best… Lift… Ride… Ever.” Eli muttered, as she tried to catch her breath. 

“It was great riding you—I mean, riding in the lift with you too.” Nozomi winked, as she hurried to put on her clothes. 

“I really want your number.” Eli blurted out, without much thought. 

Nozomi giggled, and brushed the wispy bangs off Eli’s forehead. “Our phones are both destroyed.” She pointed to their phones on the floor, since they both threw it on the ground in anger earlier on. 

“O-oh… How about you write it on my hand then? The classic way.” A wave of shyness overcame Eli. 

Nozomi put her finger to Eli’s lips, and leaned in to her ear. “How about round two at my place after the new year countdown instead?” 

The lift door opened, and both Nozomi and Eli stepped out, with hands in each other’s bum. 

 

THE LONELINESS 4/4

They were in the middle of the ice rink, so their accidental kiss was pretty much on display for everyone else to see. Hanayo was blushing madly at being the centre of attention, but for some reason, she didn’t want to run away or hide. She just wanted to kiss Rin more.

However, her chance was swayed away by the loud voice over the skating rink’s intercom. 

“Everyone, the new year countdown performance by idol Yazawa Nico is about to begin!” 

“K-Kayo chin, let me help you up!” 

Seeing Rin blushing too was quite a sight for Hanayo, and she giggled to herself as her hands once again made contact with Rin. 

“That kiss was nice.” She admitted. 

“NYA! Yes it was!” Rin wrapped her arms around Hanayo, and gave another peck to her cheek. “Now I owe you a snowball onigiri and a lot more kisses!” 

Hanayo was giddy with excitement, as she realised—she was no longer lonely. 

 

THE FEAR 4/4

Nico was on stage to start her performance, and before the soundtrack could even begin, she could hear #GETNIIED chants from the crowd. Few days, or months before, this would be extremely demoralising. But right now, as she stood on the stage with a perfectly ruined face, she was ready to take any kind of ridicule because after all, she knew who mattered more. She stared at her hair and make-up artist who was standing behind the stage, and shot a wink at her. She hated to admit it, but this big fangirl of hers was the only person who mattered to her. 

The soundtrack began to cue in, and Nico raised up the microphone to her mouth. 

“ARE YOU ALL READY TO GET NIIED!” 

The crowd went wild, and even though this wasn’t the context of cheering she wanted to get, it was okay. She was going to perform this to the best of her ability and if she screwed up again, it was fine because Nishikino Maki had her back—and her face. 

 

THE REJECTION 4/4

“Umi-chan, don’t be afraid. I’m going to be here with you.” Kotori assured.

Kotori and Umi returned to the outside of Umi’s father’s ICU ward, after their little steamy session in the on-call room. Even though Kotori wasn’t allowed to let Umi visit her father, she decided that it was best after all that Umi would get a chance to do so. They might not have been biological kins, but her father had adopted and brought Umi up till her adult age that it would be nice if Umi could see him when he was at his lowest. 

“He’s going to chase me out like he always did…” Umi muttered softly. 

“He won’t. I promise you, Umi-chan.” Kotori said, squeezing Umi’s hands tightly. 

Slowly, Kotori pushed open the door and led Umi behind her. The blue-haired was so afraid of being rejected, that she hid herself well behind Kotori as she shuffled slowly along. 

“Sonoda-san.” Kotori greeted the old man. She stepped aside to make way for Umi to clearly see her father. 

“O….Oto-san…” Umi whispered softly. She peeked a glance at her father, who was attached to tubes and lying on the bed weakly. This sight was all too much, and she wanted to just turn around and bail immediately. Or her father could just send her out, that would be the easier way. 

“D…Daughter.”

“Eh?” Umi’s eyes were wide open in shock, as she heard her father address her as that after a long time. 

“Daughter…” 

“Umi-chan, you should go closer to him.” Kotori nudged at Umi’s sides. 

Umi swallowed a gulp of saliva, and stepped closer to her father’s bed in trepidation. He stared at her weakly, and Umi couldn’t tell if he was mad or not. 

“Daughter… I’m sorry it took so long… To accept you…”

Umi found herself kneeling in front of her father, grasping his hands and sobbing pitifully. “D-Don’t apologise, oto-san! I know I’m your only family and it was hard for you to accept me!” 

Her father shook his head slowly, and took in heavy gulp of air. “It… Wasn’t fair… Of me…” 

“Daughter…” 

“Yes oto-san?” Umi responded tearfully. 

“Thank you for being my daughter…” 

And just like in all television shows that had hospitals in it, the sound of a flat line indicated death, and that was what Umi heard. 

 

THE LONGING 4/4

While everyone were thoroughly enjoying themselves to Nico’s performance on the stage, Tsubasa found herself alone in the crowds, sulking. She then looked up to see Nico performing to her heart’s content, and how such a petite idol like her would be able to view everyone from above.

_That was it._

It was a tiny chance, but if Tsubasa could get up there and yell something, maybe she could actually find Honoka. And so, just like when she ran out of her house with a dead phone without thinking, Tsubasa charged right through the crowd, until she could find herself nearing the stage. 

* * *

 

THE HEARTBREAK X THE LONELINESS X THE FEAR X THE REJECTION X THE LONGING

Nico had to take a few seconds to compose herself after her performance. She wiped a few beads of sweat off her forehead, and stared back at the raving crowd before her. She did it. She actually did it without screwing up, and the crowd seemed pleased. It was safe to say she regained her honour, and she couldn’t be any prouder of herself. 

 Just then, the microphone in her hand was immediately snatched away from her. She whipped her head around to see a woman with a shoulder-length bob, eyeing the crowd with some sort of desperation in her eyes. 

“What the f—”

“HORNYKA CUCKSAKA! If you are here, please come up on stage!” 

Nico understood nothing about this weird situation, but she found herself snorting at the rather odd name the woman had yelled out. 

 -

“Ehh?” Honoka jumped on her feet, in order to catch sight of the person who had called out her name from the stage all the way in front. _Could that be Tsubasa-san?_

_“Hornyka Cucksaka from LoveLez!”_

Okay, it was her alright. With the bread still in her mouth, Honoka began to run into the crowd at full speed, until she managed to squeeze past everyone to get to the front. And there in all its glory stood the woman with the charming forehead, Kira Tsubasa. Without much thought, she propped herself up on stage, such that she was standing right next to her. 

“Honoka-san, I found you.” Tsubasa said, with a gentle-womanly tone to her voice. She winked right after saying that, and Honoka found herself enraptured by the magic of that one wink—just like the shojo anime girl that she was. 

 -

Next, a couple started to run onto stage, and even the security downstairs were helpless as they gave up on stopping people from coming up anymore. The couple, a blonde and a purple-haired took over the mic from Tsubasa.

“Purple-haired women are amazing and I’m going to date this one over here soon!” The blonde spoke up, pointing to the purple-haired beside her. 

The purple-haired was the next to hold on to the mic as she quickly yelled out, “I think I’m going to fall for a blonde woman again! And she’s quarter-Russian to add it on, heheh.” 

- 

“NYAAAAAAAA!” This time, the sound was coming from a distant place, but it was still loud enough to echo around the stage area. Everyone turned to stare, as they managed to make out the figure of a girl jumping up and down excitedly from the skating rink beside the stage. 

“I kissed a cute rice girl nya!!!!” 

Even though this situation was in such chaos, everyone still clapped simultaneously, in the direction of Rin and Hanayo at the skating rink. 

- 

“Okay, is anybody else going to steal my spotlight? Because we need to stop and give me back the mic for me to start the countdown in thirty seconds!” Nico commanded, as she held out her hand to get her mic back. 

 -

Back at the hospital, Kotori was wiping Umi’s tears after seeing her father get wheeled out of the ICU to be placed in the hospital morgue. While she was obviously upset that her father is no longer here, she was also crying tears of happiness from knowing that she has been forgiven, and accepted by the only person who mattered to her.

Staring outside the window where there were New Year celebrations going on downstairs, she decided to smile. Umi took the initiative to grab Kotori’s hand, interlocking them together. 

“U-Umi-chan…” Kotori looked to her side, and for once, she was blushing. 

“Kotori,” Umi smiled,“thank you for everything.” 

“You’re welcome Umi-chan, but I really didn’t do much.” 

“Yes you did. You gave me confidence to see my father, and also taught me about how much hope paper cranes can give me, so thank you.” 

Suddenly, Kotori’s eyes widened as she reached into her scrub and pulled out a paper crane. She held it out to Umi. “This was from your father. I folded it with him before you came here.” 

All too soon, Umi can feel her hands shaking and her eyes getting blurry from the impending tears as she held the paper crane. She slowly opened it, and blinked hard to read what her father had written. 

_I wish you can kiss the nurse at 12am, daughter._

 -

“10!” Nico shouted into the mic. 

At the ice skating rink, Hanayo and Rin were standing right in the middle of the rink, claiming it as their own spot on this very night. 

“9!” 

Maki started to walk out onto stage, and joined Nico by her side. 

“8!” 

Honoka was still finishing her last bits of bread, as Tsubasa was watching in admiration. 

“7!” 

Nozomi and Eli were already smelling each other’s hairs, as if it was the only thing they loved about each other—strangely. 

“6!” 

Back in the hospital, Kotori took out her scrub and held it over her and Umi’s shoulders, so that they were comfortably cuddling with each other as they watched from the window. 

“5!” 

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

The fireworks began, and everyone in the crowd broke out into raucous but hearty “happy new year” wishes. The heartbreak, the loneliness, the fear, the rejection and the longing were now in the past, and it was sealed with a New Year’s kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always question my sanity when writing stuff like this... Also by the way, no hate to my bbies Mari and Kanan, I love them so please don't get me wrong xD


End file.
